


Story of Seasons: Gibraltar*

by drowwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowwitch/pseuds/drowwitch
Summary: Your grandmother has left you her farm in Gibraltar. Now you find yourself trying to bring back a farm that's falling apart. Will you succeed or fail? Maybe you'll even find romance on the way.Characters to be added as they appear.*is on hold





	1. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a meme about the last two video games you play'd combining.

"Next stop, Gibraltar"

You looked up from your game to glance out the bus's window. You had gotten the letter the month before that your grandmother passed and she left her farm to you. Honestly? You took it as a sign. You had been debating with yourself about leaving your whole life behind to start new.

Now, after sending a formal letter back, you were told to meet someone named Ana at the station. The letter said she was your grandmother's, or rather your neighbor. Fast forward a couple of weeks to sell all your stuff and a day on a bus, here you were. You didn't think there were places so remote now a days.

"Gibraltar"

Throwing your only bag over your shoulder, you quickly got off the bus. You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes. The bus puttering off. Birds. The wind blowing through the trees. No traffic. You were right, this is what you had been longing for.

"Its wonderful, isn't it?"

You physically jumped back and looked to your side. An elderly Egyptian women with an eyepatch sat in the bench in front of you. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks when you realized she was talking to you. "Yes actually. I don't think I've ever been this far from a city" you said before reaching your hand out, "I'm-"

"You're (y/n)" she said with a laugh. You felt your face grow warmer. She stood up. "Its fine. As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm Ana. I'm sorry for your loss" she said softly. She put a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot she had friends out here." You said, resting your hand on her's. You both held eye contact for a moment longer before letting go. "Well, you know she wouldn't want us dwelling" you said half heartily. 

Ana smiled. "Yes, you're right. Come on then, we're wasting sunlight talking. I must warn you, in your grandmother's declining health, she couldn't keep up with her farm. My daughter and I tried the best I could to help, but with also helping her, it's gotten out of hand." She said, leading you to her old, beat up truck.

"Oh, I'm ready for some hard work" you joked, posing for a moment like Rosie the Riveter. 

Ana paused unlocking her truck door to make eye contact. She gave you a sad smile before continuing to unlock it and allow you inside. You knew it was going to be work, that's what farm life is, but surely it cant be that bad?

\-------------

There's always a catch, isn't there?

It was easy to tell the house hadn't seen any TLC in twenty years. Your farmland looked worse. You could tell when she started working with less and less area, huge trees sat along the edges. The part closer to the front door had less grass on it, but you could tell it hadn't been tended in a few years. 

You took a deep breath. Positives. You could see a barn and a coop next to the house, and while they needed work, they were definitely cared for better than the rest. You also noticed a tool shed and a well already set up for tending the field.

"We helped her the best we could, but as you can see, my daughter and I could only do so much with having to tend to our own also" Ana said, reminding you that she was next to you. 

You smiled and nodded slightly. "Its perfectly fine. I'm just thankful she had people to help" you said, eyes still going over the land. You had already sold everything to start here a new, it just seemed like your savings are going to have to go to repairs. You turned to look at Ana, "Thank you for everything."

Ana shook her head. "No need to thank me." She patted your arm. "Now, I'm sure you had a long trip. Why don't you rest and I'll bring my daughter tomorrow so we can help get you started" she said, walking you to the front door. "We'll be here by seven." She handed you the key.

You inhaled sharply through your nose. Right. Farm work means early mornings. You quickly recovered with a smile. "No problem. I'll see you then" you said and hugged her. With that, she started making her way over to her own farm.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, you can see the inside was a bit more maintained. It was only one room, with the bathroom to the side when you stepped in. A small kitchen sat in one corner, complete with a small stove and fridge. The corner next to it had your bed and dresser. The tv was in the final corner, a chair in front with a small pile of knitting supplies in a basket next to the chair.

You sat your bag down on the dresser first and sorted your clothes into their place. Luckily, someone already moved your grandmother's things out of it. Grabbing something to sleep in, you took a quick shower before the last of your energy ran out.

You settled into bed. It was so quiet, you could hear the insects settling in for a night of chirping. It was so different, but you couldn't deny that this was exactly what you wanted. You weren't sure how, but you managed to drift off to sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is gonna work like Trio of Towns' dating system. Reader will have 2 "dates" with each candidate.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I will most likely be a slow updater. I get nervous about posting my work.

You could hear your alarm going off every five minutes, but you couldn't bring yourself to get out of bed. Why would anyone choose to get up this early? Surely farm life could wait until the clock was in the double digits.

There was a knock on your door and you shot up. Snatching up your phone, it read clearly that it was just about to be seven. "Fu- Hold on!" you called out before getting out of bed. You could hear laughter outside it, but you needed to focus.

Thanking yourself for taking a shower last night, you dug out shorts and a shirt. You threw it on while attempting to brush your teeth. You fixed your hair in the mirror, making sure it was pinned in place. You checked your phone. Five minutes, you were good.

Opening the door, your 'hello' died in your throat. A younger Egyptian woman stood outside your door. She had short black hair that framed her face and soft brown eyes. You noticed she also had a tattoo under her eye, though it was different that her mother's and the wrong eye.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Fareeha, Ana Amari's daughter." she said, holding out her hand. You smiled at her and took it, shaking it firmly.

"I figured, you look a lot like her. I'm (y/n)" you said with a bright smile, one she quickly returned. You stepped to the side, allowing her to enter your home. "I'm sorry I haven't cleaned up, my body just wouldn't get out of bed" you joked, pushing your dirty clothes under the bed and fixing up the blanket on top.

Fareeha stood in the corner nearest your tv, watching you move around the room. "Don't worry about it, I just prefer to show up to a place early," she stepped over to you once you were done and sat herself down on your bed. She smiled up at you. "There's always been a seating problem in this house. We should get you a table."

"There's a couple of things I need to get to be honest with you" you said, a small frown on your face. There was a lot of things you needed to pick up, such as food and quality of life things. You quickly shook out of your thoughts. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have food to offer you right now"

As if on que, there was another knock on your door. You walked over and opened it, already figuring it was Ana. She held a basket filled with various breads and jams. "Consider this a small welcome basket from a few people in town. I also have some sausages and tea we can heat up before we get to work" she said, already moving past you to get your pan and kettle out.

You took a deep breath. This was so odd, people you barely knew giving you a welcome basket. They must of all known your grandmother and as such, knew you were taking over. You made a note in your mind to ask Ana who to thank. Did you need to do something else in return? Maybe make some cookies and give them out, is that what you do out here?

You glanced over at Fareeha, who winked at you. "Don't look so worried. It'll be fun, you'll get the hang of this kind of life in no time" she said with a laugh. You relaxed, you didn't even realize you were tense. You returned her smile, she was right.

\---------

"We're finished!"

You couldn't help but fall down in the grass next to your worked farm land when you heard Fareeha. It took hours, but it was ready for planting. You heard Fareeha step up next to you. Ana had wondered off about two hours ago, leaving the two of you to finish. 

You lifted your hand and she grabbed it. "Thank you so much for your help. I don't think I would of had it in me to do all this by myself" you said as she helped pull you to your feet. You dusted off your shorts, though they were embedded with dirt at this point.

"It's no problem. I enjoy working the land and it's nice to help others out" she said with a huge smile that you returned immediately. "And it helps that it was for someone as sweet as you" she said with a wink. 

You felt yourself flush at that and you turned away, not wanting her to see your embarrassment. Why would she say something like that? You heard her laugh at your reaction, which didn't help the situation. You shook your head before looking at her again. Your face was still hot, but you made an over exaggerated frown. She laughed again, holding her sides as she leaned over. You quickly started laughing too, her laughter infectious.

"Well, it's nice to see we can play games"

You both quieted down to look over and see Ana coming from her truck with an omnic floating by her side. You blinked. You didn't think omnics would live so far away from the city. You've never had an issue with them, though you also never went out of your way to be around one. As they came closer, you noticed they were carrying various small sprouts with them. 

"Peace be upon you. You must be the granddaughter I've heard about" the omnic said as they stopped in front of you. He had floating orbs around his neck and a square of dots on his forehead. You knew he seemed almost familiar, but you weren't sure how much omnics were built the same.

You were pulled from your thoughts when Ana spoke. "This is Tekhartha Zenyatta. He's our town's plant nursery. He typically grows different types of trees and flowers for our town, but I asked him to start a few crops for you" she shook the box of sprouts she carried and Zenyatta gestured to the box in his lap. 

You smiled at both of them. "Thank you so much. I'll take care of them." You said, nodding. Zenyatta picked up his box and handed it to you. You smiled at him, and though he didn't have a moving mouth, you were sure he smiled at you too. 

You looked down. There was a small sign already in them that labeled them 'Strawberries' with a small poorly drawn strawberry on them. You looked over at the box Fareeha had taken. It was labeled potatoes along with a small potato on it too. "Did you draw these Zenyatta? They're cute" you said, picking up the strawberry sign.

"No. My pupil, Genji, did." he said, floating a bit closer to you to look over the other person's work with you.

You flipped it a few times in your hand. "Its very cute" you said, looking up from it and smiling at Zenyatta. 

Zenyatta nodded and reached out. You gave the small sign to him. "He will be pleased to hear that. He thought they needed something besides just words." He handed it back to you. "He is out of town currently or he would be here to hear your praise himself. When he gets back, I'll be sure he stops by"

You nodded in agreement. Ana laughed and patted Zenyatta on the shoulder. "Well, when the time comes you will. Let's get these plants in the ground" she said as she moved passed you and Fareeha to the plot of land. You nodded again and moved to get to work.

\------------

The sun was setting when you walked the Amari women to Ana's truck. Zenyatta had already left when you finished planting. It turned out his farm was the one next to your's. Ana saved your butt again by bringing dinner for the three of you.

You let them load up themselves into the cab before walking up to Ana's window. "Uh, I don't know how to ask this, but I need to find a general store to buy some supplies for my home..."

Ana shook her head. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I should of told you sooner" she said, pulling out a piece of paper. She started writing. "Gibraltar is a bit far, but the general store is right on the edge" she finished and handed you the paper. It was a list of directions, complete with about how many kilometers you have to go until the next turn. "Your grandmother should have a bike in the shed"

Your eyes went over the list one more time before looking back at her. "Thank you very much. For everything, I mean" you said, pocketing the directions.

Ana started up her truck and smiled at you. "Its no problem. I'll send Fareeha to check on you in a couple of days, okay?" she said, looking beside her at Fareeha, who smiled and nodded to confirm.

You took a step back and waved them off. With plants in the ground already and a trip to the store in your plans, it seemed life wouldn't slow down for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic interest will be introduced two at a time ♡


End file.
